Love, sex, and death: Sex and the City
by H4kk3d
Summary: Carrie struggles with a job, death, and love. Will Biggs set her free?


"And the big news is?" Miranda asks.  
  
"Harry and I," Charlotte says with a big smile on her face, "We're not getting the baby".  
  
"What? I thought you said that the little girl's the one, your baby," Miranda says with the look of cynical confusion.  
  
"Charlotte, you're going to be on the fucking waiting list forever. Stress causes lack of sex, you know," Samantha states.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Charlotte says.  
  
"What?" Carrie asks with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Are you serious or is this a joke?" Miranda asks.  
  
"I'm serious as can be," Charlotte says.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so happy for you!" Carrie says.  
  
"Now it's, um, my special fff..." Charlotte begins to joke.  
  
"Your special fucking day alright. You better name the baby Samantha," Samantha says.  
  
"Oh my god, guys. I forgot the time. I am going to meet Biggs at starbucks," Carrie says.  
  
"Have fun, Bye," Charlotte says still happy as ever.  
  
There Biggs is, sitting waiting. A smile comes across his face as he sees Carrie, Carrie's face does the same.  
  
"Hi Jon," Carrie says.  
  
"Carrie, I love you," Bigs says and he hands her some flowers.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Remember when we first locked eyes?"  
  
"Remember when you first broke my heart?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I have been so stupid, specially when I was going to get married to-- what's her name?" He laughs.  
  
"Hah. I agree."  
  
"Hey now." Carrie laughs.   
  
"Remember when we were having an affair while I was with Aidan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my god, he then asked me to marry him. Then you moved to little Ol' California."  
  
"Stupid mistake."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"There was no Carrie Bradshaw in California, at least none like you." Carrie laughs.  
  
"Where is this conversation going?"  
  
"Down memory lane, I guess."  
  
"The good, bad, and the ugly."  
  
"Ha. Yeah."  
  
"This is all leading up to something I want to ask you." Carrie smiles.  
  
"To go back to your place?" She laughs.  
  
"No. I wanted to ask you something very important." He begins to get up.  
  
"Sir, your coffees are ready," the man at the register shouts.  
  
"I better go get them, been waiting forever," Bigs says.  
  
"Okay." She sighs. He brings them back.  
  
"Good shit."  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I have to go. I love you."  
  
"Bye." Carrie sighs and wanders off into the lonely streets of New York.  
  
"You think what!?" Miranda asks.  
  
"I think Bigs was going to propose," Carrie says.  
  
"I don't thinks he really the proposal type of guy."  
  
"It was in the coffee shop."  
  
"That does sound like a BIG proposal. He's not the marriage type."  
  
"He was engaged once."  
  
"So? Maybe he was just... horny or something."  
  
"Cynical."  
  
"Yeah yeah. I think Brady is beginning to make less 'cynical'. Were you were the naked dress at the time he was going to 'propose'." Carrie laughed.  
  
"Nooo." Steve walks in.  
  
"Hey Miranda... Hey Carrie," Steve says as he takes off his coat.  
  
"Hi Steve," they both say.  
  
"Ooh. How his mom?" Carrie asks.  
  
"Shes alright, sleeping right now. Her memory was good yesterday."  
  
"One day good, the other off. Right?"  
  
"Ha. Yeah. She'll wake up not even remembering that Steve is a man now."  
  
"Oh. I have a job appointment in five minutes. Maybe be fashionably late might help."  
  
"What job?"  
  
"Fashion highlights of the month articles."  
  
"Ooh. Fancy."  
  
It was a long walk to the place. The bus left without me. Then a car got a puddle of mud on me. Next I stepped in dog shit. Is this sign? I finally got there though.  
  
"Um, hello? Are you Carrie?" the lady asks.  
  
"Oh my god, yes. I am so sorry for being a mess and being late and----," Carrie began to say.  
  
"It's alright, she showed Carrie where to sit," do you want some tea?  
  
"Oh, no thanks."  
  
"Tell me, how did you get interested into fashion?"  
  
"Well, it all started from being a big New York 'gal'--"  
  
"Miss, you're husband is waiting for you," her maid said.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry that I am going to have to cut this short, good day." the lady said. Before Carrie could reply, she was gone. Her cell phone begins to ring.  
  
"Hello, Carrie speaking."  
  
"It's Miranda..."  
  
"Oh, hey---"  
  
"I just got a call from Charlotte, Samantha is in the hospital. She passed out or got too weak or something. The nurse said that the lymph has gotten way too much bacteria and it has spread into her lungs and her stomach. They also found a Malignant tumor."  
  
"Oh my god. Is she alright? Where is she?"  
  
"Sottilaro Richard, the hospital. Do you need a ride, where are you?"  
  
"No, I'm going to walk," she began to cry,"Bye."  
  
She began to walk. She passed through Columbas park and saw these kids that were happy and healty. Their mothers all gathered to bitch and whine. They are so healthy. Do you ever wonder how people can be so happy all the time when some things are going wrong i the world? People dying and other things. Samantha once told me while she was drunk a couple years ago that hearing the word cancer is like being sentenced to the death pentaly. She finally got to the hospital and up to the room. Miranda, Charlotte, and Samantha's boyfriend were huddled up, crying so hard. Before I could say something, the nurse tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Dear, are you a family or friend?"  
  
"Yeah, she wouldn't mind me being her so..."  
  
"I'm sorry, she just dyed, three minutes ago. We don't know what happened, maybe wrong treatment towards cancer. She just dyed, I guess there was no miracle around to save her. I'm sorry." 


End file.
